


Hand To Hand

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Come Marking, M/M, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's hand to hand combat class is cancelled early and he comes home to quite a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand To Hand

Jim’s hand to hand class was dismissed early and he was looking forward to heading back to his dorm for a hot shower. Bones was off from the hospital so he would be home. Maybe they could order in Thai and watch a movie together.

He keyed his security code into the door and let himself into the room. He saw Bones’ coat on its hook but did not see his roommate in the living room or kitchen. He was about to call out for him when he heard a low moan come from the bedroom.

Jim knew what that moan meant, he had made that very sound many times in his own life. He toed off his shoes and walked quietly across to the bedroom door. What he saw took his breath away. Bones was lying on his own bed. He was naked from the waist down and had his grey tee pulled up to his neck, his lube slicked cock was sliding in and out of his right fist, his other hand played with his balls. His eyes were closed, lips parted and his top teeth were worrying his bottom lip. Jim could feel his cock go hard as he watched Bones jack himself off. Jim palmed his cock through his cadet reds.

“Jimmmmmmmm.” Bones whispered. “Just like that, Jimmy.”

Jim moaned out loud when he heard Bones say his name in that breathy little whisper. Bones’ eyes snapped open and his hand stilled on his cock. Jim was still palming himself over his pants. They both stared at each other, neither man breathing.

“See something you like, Jim? Bones fist began to slide down his cock.

“Bonessssss.” He panted.

“You just gonna stand there and watch Jim?”

“Bones, I-”

“Doesn’t seem fair, you gettin to see all of me, now does it?”

Jim squeezed his cock one last time and watched the way Bones’ eyes followed his hand. “No Bones, it doesn’t seem fair at all.” Jim walked into the room and unzipped his uniform top. He shrugged his shoulders out of it and let it drop in a heap on the floor. His pants quickly followed suit. Jim reached back and grabbed the neck of his white tee and hauled it over his head.

He was standing at the foot of Bones’ bed watching the good doctor’s legendary right hand work his cock.  Jim brought his hands up to caress their way up his treasure trail, tangling in the soft hair. He danced his fingers up past his abs and across his ribs. Bones’ glassy, gaze was transfixed on Jim’s hands. Which came up his chest and pinched his nipples. Bones cock jumped when Jim’s hands made contact. His hands continued to move up his chest to graze up his neck and into his hair.

“Jim.” Bones whispered.

“Yeah, Bones?”

His hazel eyes rolled back and Bones took a deep breath.

“Don’t come yet Bones. Hands off.”

His eyes popped open and he did as Jim asked and let go of his cock.

Jim ran a hand over his cock before he shucked out of his boxers and stood naked in front of Bones for the first time. Being roommates they had seen each other like this before, but this was the first time Jim had undressed for Bones. He took a few steps closer to the head of the bed and wanted to reach out and skim a hand up Bones’ leg, but he didn’t know the rules and wouldn’t risk breaking the spell that had been cast over them both.

“Lube?” Jim’s voice sounded foreign.

“Top drawer.” Bones pointed to his nightstand.

Jim opened the drawer and fished out the bottle. “Need more?”

Bones just nodded and could only stare helplessly as Jim held the bottle high above his erection and let the lube drip onto the tips of his cock. Jim moaned as he watched Bones’ hand glide over the liquid and rub it into his cock. When Bones had enough, Jim slicked up his own right hand and made a long, slow slide down his own cock from tip to root and back up again and again. Bones licked his dry lips and synchronized his own movements to Jim’s. The room was quiet but for the heavy breathing of both men.

Jim could feel Bones’ eyes on him and he looked from Bones cock to his eyes.  Hazel eyes burned into blue.

“Gonna come Jimmy.” Bones whispered, turning his torso to face Jim. The first spurt of come landed on Jim’s hand and cock, serving as extra lube. Bones was calling out Jim’s name as he came, the second and third blasts of come landing on Jim’s stomach. Jim felt branded.

“Fuck, Bones.” Jim hollered as he started to come, hitting Bones on the chest and ribs.

Bones swiped two fingers through Jim’s release on his chest and brought them to his lips. His velvety tongue slipped out to lick at the essence of Jim Kirk. Jim’s cock jumped when Bones’ tongue made contact.

Jim reciprocated, scooping up some of Bones’ come on his fingers and sucked hard when touched his lips.

“C’mere Jimmy.” Bones said, he pulled his grey tee the rest of the way off.

Jim climbed on top of Bones, both men gasped when their naked bodies came into contact.

“You gonna kiss me or what, Jim?”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean who hasn't walked in on a roommate masturbating and calling out your name? *raises hand* Well anyway, here it is, just another crazy way for Jim and Bones to realize they are the one for each other!


End file.
